Am I Who You Think About In Bed?
by Frerard Lovers
Summary: MCR are staying a hotel, but what happens when Gerard and Frank are left alone, and Gerard finds out Frank has a... friend. SMUT, BONDAGE, VIBRATOR, FRERARD Enjoy, you perves.


It was a day off from a show, and Gerard finally had some down time, which he was grateful for. He had been going non-stop for the past few weeks, and wanted a little while to just be lazy. They were even getting to stay in a hotel instead of on the bus, Gerard with Mikey, and Frank with Ray.

Mikey, Ray, Brian, and Big Worm all decided to go out to a bar in their free time, an invitation Gerard and Frank had turned down in favor of relaxing in the hotel in their separate rooms. Gerard lazily lay on his bed, flipping through channels on the TV, quickly growing bored. He decided to head on over to Frank's room and see what the shorter man was up to.

Down the hall, Frank writhed on the bed and choked back a moan. He was lying on the soft blanket, moving his purple, vibrating dildo in and out of himself roughly. "Gerard," he breathed out. He'd had feelings for his band mate for a long time. He grunted and threw his head back when he felt the moving device hit his sweet spot.

Gerard paused outside his band mate's door, listening for a moment. He thought he heard a breathy moan of his name, but could not be sure. Curious, he tried the door handle, but found it to be locked. Luckily, he had a spare key to the room, which he used to quickly open the door.

He stepped inside quietly, listening to figure out where Frank was. For some reason, Gee didn't want to simply call out for him. He heard movement in the bedroom, and moved silently in that direction.

Once he reached the entrance to the room, Gerard stood simply listening. He now heard definite moans, his name intermingled with them. He also heard a slight electronic buzzing, like something vibrating. His curiosity of what was going on on the other side of the door peaked, and he swung it open swiftly.

Unfortunately for Frank, he didn't hear the door open, as he was too caught up in the pleasure. "Gerard... Faster..." he murmured to himself and bit his lip.

Gerard simply stood in the doorway, staring at the figure sprawled on the bed, watching his hand move the dildo in and out, in and out. Gerard's mind clouded with lust. He had always been attracted to the man before him, but seeing him like this... it was just too much. He stalked over to the edge of the bed and said, "Frank."

The other man jumped and pulled the dildo out quickly, tossing it to the other side of the bed. "Gerard," he sat up and tried to hide his very large erection by crossing his legs, which proved to be a challenge. "I-I didn't hear you come in," he blushed. "Um... Did you need something? I uh... I'll put some clothes on," he stuttered out as he tried to climb to the edge of the bed so he run to the bathroom, but a hand reached out and grasped his arm.

Gerard spun Frank around and drew their bodies close. "I heard you Frank," Gerard said, gazing down at Frank, "Moaning my name like that. Y'know, you don't need a dildo. You have the real thing right here. All you have to do is ask."

Frank gaped up at him, surprised and blinked. "R-real thing?" he asked as one perfect eyebrow arched. He noticed how Gerard had pressed his body closer to Frank's. "Aren't you mad at me for jerking off to you?" his face reddened further.

"Of course not," Gerard said, and bending closer to Frank so his mouth was next to the other's ear, whispered huskily, "I've done the same thing to you. Been doing it since I met you."

Frank shuddered and could almost hear Gerard smirk at the involuntary movement. "Me too," he tried to say, but it came out as a moan. God, he probably sounded like a slut. One of his arms wrapped around Gerard's neck, while the other one went behind his own to lean back on his hand.

"You want me so bad right now, don't you Frankie boy?" Gerard murmured, "Your erection certainly says yes. I'll give you a night to remember, you just gotta ask for it. C'mon Frankie, beg for me to take you."

Frank looked up at the older man who was somewhat leaning over him and bit his lips, his eyes wide. "Fuck me," his other arm around his neck, and they both fell back, Frank's head landing on the pillows. Gerard scuffled and moved so his body was on the bed and on top of Frankie. "Please Gerard. I'll do anything. I'll let you tie me up and spank me. I'll let you take me dry-" he figured it wouldn't matter much, as his dildo had already stretched him just moments ago, "-and fuck me raw. Just take me. I've wanted you too long."

"Be careful what you wish for," Gerard practically moaned, taking off the tie he was wearing (God only knows why, but he was glad he had it now) and wound it around Frank's wrists and around a bar in the headboard above them, rendering his arms immobile. Gee leaned down and kissed Frank heatedly, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. "Have you been a filthy slut, Frankie?" Gerard asked in a husky voice, "Have you been naughty, jerking off at night, thinking of me? Do you need to be punished?"

Frank's eyes closed. "Yes, Gerard. I've been bad. Very bad. I need you to punish me. Spank me." His hips thrust up into the air on their own accord. He was really horny, and the fact that he'd been stopped from his upcoming orgasm when Gerard interrupted didn't help. "Every night," he panted. "I think about you every night and touch myself. I think about you bending me over and slamming into me. I think about hopping up and down on your cock. About screaming your name when I cum on our stomachs. God please. Spank me." He wasn't quite sure how he was going to be slapped on the ass, as he was lying on his back, be he was damn sure Gerard would find a way if he so well pleased.

Gerard flipped Frank over, the tie being just loose enough to allow Frank to rotate his arms. Gerard pulled Frank's lower half into his lap, butt up, and raised his hand taking aim. He waited a moment, and without warning, brought his palm down and smacked Frank's ass as hard as he could, leaving a bright red hand print.

Frank yelped, though the squeal quickly turned into a moan. "Again, Gerard." He shoved his ass up towards Gerard. "Harder."

Gerard willingly complied to Frank's request, slapping his ass again, and again, and again, going a little harder each time. "You filthy, fucking whore," he said to Frank, "By the time I'm through with you, you'll never want anyone but me ever again. You'll be MY slut, you'll want MY cock in you every single night."

"YES," Frank screamed. "Only you Gerard. I'm yours. I'm your slut. Do what you want to me." He felt his cock twitch and lick pre-cum onto Gerard's thigh. There would be a wet spot, he was sure. He was unbelievably aroused. Who wouldn't be? Gerard Fucking Way - the man he'd been crushing on for years - had tied him to the bedpost and spanked his ass red while talking dirty to him.

Hearing Frank say those words was almost too much for Gerard. He had always loved dominating, and this was his wildest fantasy come true. His erection was straining against the denim of his jeans almost painfully, and he knew he had to get in Frank soon, he just couldn't take it anymore.

Gerard backed away from Frank for a few moments, and ripped off his pants and boxers, freeing his enormous erection. "Ready for your reward?" he whispered in Frank's ear, crawling over to straddle him.

Frank buried his head in the pillow and groaned. "Fucking yes, just get in me already," he said, barely understandable as his face was smothered in the hotel pillow. "Fuck me into the mattress," he said, this time bringing his head up so Gerard could understand him better. "Make me scream your name; only your name."

Gerard was more than ready to grant Frank's wishes, and roughly shoved into the younger man without warning or preparation. And he was so fucking tight, tighter than anything Gerard had ever felt, and he fucking loved it.

Frank whimpered. His hurt a little, as it had been unexpected, but he didn't care. "Move, Gerard," he commanded, and the older man did as Frank asked. "Shit, Gee," he moaned. "You're so big and thick inside of me. I didn't know you were this good or I'd have had you in bed sooner." He licked his lips and shifted around a bit, trying to help Gerard find his prostate.

Gerard started thrusting, a little slower than he would've liked, but he had to let Frank adjust or risk tearing something. He started trying different angles, trying to find that sweet spot, knowing that once he did, he could fuck Frank as fast and as hard as he wanted and they would both enjoy it.

"Gerard," he whined. He needed him to find that one place that would drive him wild. One more shift of his hips and his prostate was being pounded into repeatedly. "OH FUCK. Right there Gerard," he moaned. "Faster," Frank grunted when he realized Gerard hadn't sped up any the last time Frank had asked. "You feel so good," he added for assurance, hoping the other man didn't think he was hurting him.

Gerard let loose then, just pounding into Frank, knowing he was slamming into the shorter man's prostate each time. Frank felt so good around his dick, his inner walls clenching tightly. This was the best sex Gerard had ever had, and knew he wouldn't last very long at all. "Are you close Frank?" he growled, his head tossed back and his eyes closed.

Frank couldn't reply, so he just let out a strangled, rather embarrassing, high-pitched moan. "Oh..." His prostate was being repeatedly pounded. He wasn't going to last much longer either, but he wanted... "T-turn me arou-nd. I wanna s-see your face when you cu-um," he requested, shuddering with pleasure while his thighs quaked.

Gerard did as Frank asked quickly, changing positions so that they were face to face. Gerard felt a familiar tightening growing in his balls, and knew he was almost there. He usually lasted longer than this, but Frank was something else. He hit Frank's prostate again, and when he felt Frank clench, it sent him over the edge. "FRANK!" he screamed, not giving a fuck who heard him, spilling inside of the other man.

"FUCK! OH FUCK GERARD," Frank came all over their stomachs and chests. The relief was so great he felt like he could sob. He shrunk down into the the soft blankets as he came down from his high, his balls tingling with sensitivity.

Gerard gently kissed Frank's lips, and reached up to untie him. "You're so fucking beautiful, Frank," he whispered, kissing and nipping at the other's neck, "Too beautiful for your own good."

Frank breathed out a sigh and stretched his sore arms. "Not as beautiful as you," he whispered back as his fingers tangled in the other man's long hair, moaning at the feeling of Gerard biting his neck. He could tell there was going to be a hickey.

Gerard pulled back and said, "As much as I'd love to just lay here with you all night, I really don't think Ray would appreciate walking in on this. We should probably both clean up, and th en we can watch a movie or something. I'm gonna head back to my room to grab a change of clothes, ok?"

Frank pouted but gave in. "Okay." Gerard got up off the bed and Frank leaned over and smacked his ass. "Hurry," he said as Gerard started pulling on his clothes.

As soon as Gerard had his pants on, he walked over to the door, and opened it again to leave. Instead of finding a clear pathway however, on the other side was a very frightened looking Ray. "Please tell me you and and Frank weren't just doing what I think you were doing," he said quietly, eyes wide. All Gerard could do was laugh.

**Gerard's POV by Casey and Frank's POV by Anna**


End file.
